pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY042: Origins of Mega Evolution!
is the 42nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Before they have their Gym Battle, Ash and Korrina must stop Team Rocket after they have stolen a book on Mega Evolution from the Tower of Mastery. Episode Plot The heroes arrive in Shalour City and go the the Pokémon Center to see Nurse Joy, who heals their Pokémon. Ash goes to challenge Korrina, but Clemont worries they are tough opponents, while Serena reminds Ash he has not mastered the dance moves Tierno showed him. Ash believes he will find a strategy and will give his best in defeating Korrina. They come out and see the Gym is supposed to be on an island. However, Ash is frustrated, as there are no bridges to cross to that island. Suddenly, Korrina and Lucario appear, telling Ash his heart will show him the path to power and welcome the heroes to Shalour City. Ash confirms he came to challenge Korrina, who has kept a perfect track. Clemont asks how will they come to the Gym, but Korrina replies they can't, shocking Ash. Korrina tells one must wait patiently for a fight, as her grandpa taught all these wise lines. Ash wants to battle now, but Clemont replies he could train for the battle instead. Ash sends his Pokémon, so Korrina sees Ash got a Hawlucha and Fletchling evolved. Korrina sees she shouldn't watch them train, but Ash does not mind, as he has nothing to hide in the battle. He goes to practice with his Pokémon the dancing style Tierno showed. Clemont starts the music, causing the Pokémon to dance, even Chespin joins the training. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie see everyone but Ash dances well. Bonnie laughs, though Korrina and Lucario are surprised at this training. Clemont has a glint in the eye and makes a new device to improve Ash's dancing, attaching it to Ash's limbs. Clemont activates the machine, forcing Ash to dance. Clemont speeds it up, causing Ash to be spinned too much. The machine works too much and explodes. Clemont apologizes to Ash, as the machine blew up. Serena offers to teach Ash, as she knows how to dance. Moments later, Ash falls down from exhaustion, but he still does not know how to dance. Clemont tells that everyone has things they are good or bad at. Ash still thanks Clemont and Serena. Korrina tells it is time to cross the island. At the beach, the heroes see the sea retreats, forming a path to the island. After reaching the island, Korrina points out the Gym is inside the Master Tower. Ash goes inside, but Gurkinn appears and goes to tell them a story, which is the rule to anyone that comes to the island. They go inside the tower, though Korrina whispers to Ash her grandpa's stories are long. Gurkinn shows them the statue of Mega Lucario and begins to tell the story. A man and his Lucario came on this island to search for knowledge. They saw two stones and picked them up. This caused them to react, causing Lucario to evolve into Mega Lucario, which was the first Mega Evolution in the world. The heroes are amazed and see Korrina is already a great Gym Leader, as she knows how to evolve Lucario. Gurkinn disagrees, finding her unworthy of having the secret document, rules that a Gym Leader should have. The heroes would like to see it, but Gurkinn responds only those that proved themselves can see it. Ash gets hungry, so they all agree to have dinner and stay in the tower. Team Rocket overheard the story and plan on stealing the document. They search Gurkinn's room, but Jessie nearly knocked the books and a vase down, but James and Meowth caught those in time. They search in the twerps' room, but found nothing. However, they see that they haven't looked on the statue. They climb up and James puts his hand in the mouth of the statue. It opens and Meowth finds the secret documents. However, this triggers the alarm, causing the heroes, Korrina and Gurkinn to encounter Team Rocket. Korrina and Ash speed up, while James sends Inkay, who uses Psybeam, causing a gap in the floor. Korrina almost falls down, but Ash and Lucario catch her. Inkay uses Psybeam once more, but Pikachu cancels it using Thunderbolt. Team Rocket goes out of the tower to their balloon, but Pikachu pierces the balloon with Iron Tail, preventing their escape and enraging Meowth and James. Jessie sends Pumpkaboo, while Korrina decides to handle the situation herself. Inkay uses Psybeam, which Lucario dodges. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, but Lucario throws it back using Bone Rush. Team Rocket are very angry, so they all attack in same time. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, Inkay attempts to use Tackle, and Meowth tries to use Fury Swipes, but Lucario dodges all 3 attacks. Korrina uses the Mega Stone, evolving Lucario into Mega Lucario. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, but Mega Lucario throws it away with Bone Rush, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Korrina retrieves the document, while Ash acknowledges Korrina trained Lucario well. Seeing that Korrina saved the document, Gurkinn reads it: one must wake up early, eat and drink moderately, be organized and wash hands when coming from outdoors. Serena questions if the document is really secret, but Gurkinn tells these are facts to become a great Gym Leader, as he wrote them himself. Clemont wonders if there is anything about history or Mega Evolution. Gurkinn responds there is nothing about it, causing everyone to fall down in disappointment. Next day, Ash faces Korrina, who slides using her roller skates. Ash admits he is excited, but Serena and Clemont worry if he will do well, while Bonnie supports Ash to do his best. Quotes :"That was my head!" - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Fletchinder (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon": Pumpkaboo (US) *Like in "A Meditite Fight!", Brawly, the Gym Leader specializing in fighting-type Pokémon, reveals a path to the island, where he'd have the Gym Battle rematch with Ash. *As Team Rocket blasts off, Wobbuffet drops the scroll. Gallery Ash is displeased the gym is on an island XY042 2.jpg Korrina and Lucario arrive XY042 3.jpg Ash goes to train with his Pokémon XY042 4.jpg Clemont presents a new device to teach dancing XY042 5.jpg The device exploded, leaving Ash burned XY042 6.jpg The Mega Lucario statue XY042 7.jpg Gurkinn does not think Korrina is worthy of having the scroll XY042 8.jpg Team Rocket try to find the scroll XY042 9.jpg The heroes, Korrina and Gurkinn chase Team Rocket XY042 10.jpg Lucario goes to battle XY042 11.jpg Korrina Mega evolved her Lucario XY042 12.jpg An explosion is made XY042 13.jpg The heroes wonder if there is a mention of Mega Evolution XY042 14.jpg Gurkinn announces the battle XY042 15.jpg Ash faces Korrina }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon